A Fractured Fairytale: Falling Into History
by sasuke-glamour
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. Algunas veces simplemente no lo puedes evitar. Algunas veces simplemente te desenamoras.


**Summary: **AU. SasuSaku. Algunas veces simplemente no lo puedes evitar. Algunas veces simplemente te desenamoras.

**Advertencias:** AU, músico!Sasuke, insultos y otros.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, la historia, la canción de Brie Larson 'Falling Into History', 'Copo' de Jack Johnson, Gundam SEED, Closer, Diario de una Pasión, Sweet Home Alabama, ni Avatar: El último maestro aire (y todos sólo como referencia en el fic).

**Autora:** ohwhatsherface.

* * *

**FALLING INTO HISTORY**

* * *

—Esto es un poco cliché, ¿no crees?

—No —murmuró Sakura. Alzó la vista de su ticket de tren y pasaporte para darle a Ino una irónica sonrisa. Colocó el ticket entre las páginas de su pasaporte y luego lo metió en su bolsa mensajera—. Sólo sería cliché si él viniera corriendo por mí —su sonrisa flaqueó por un momento y pensó que iba a llorar—. Y ambas sabemos que él no hará eso.

Ino asintió lentamente. —Cierto… —dijo—. Es muy orgulloso como para hacer eso, ¿cierto?

Sakura rió ligeramente, asintiendo al estar de acuerdo. Sus sonidos de diversión pronto murieron al pensar de nuevo en _él_.

—¿Es realmente necesario el irte? —preguntó Ino. Intensificó el agarre en la bolsa de lana de Sakura, esperando a que quizás si mantenía la bolsa con ella, Sakura no se iría—. ¡No puedes simplemente irte! ¡Toma tus cosas y pertenencias y quédate conmigo por todo el tiempo que necesites! Por favor, Sakura…

—No me estoy yendo _por_ él —interrumpió Sakura, ofendida.

Ino frunció el entrecejo. —Pero aun así te estás yendo a causa de él.

—El contrato no es tan largo, sabes. Sólo me voy a ir por un año —dijo, esperando hacer que la situación pareciera mejor. Sakura se movió y tomó su bolsa de lana del hombro de Ino, tirándola sobre el suyo propio. Ella gruñó al sentir el peso extra, pero lo dejó de lado—. Regresaré, Ino, lo prometo —embozó una brillante sonrisa por el bien de Ino y guiñó el ojo a modo de broma—. ¡Con regalos, por supuesto!

—Por favor, ¿te puedes quedar? Sakura, tú…

—Es extraño —dijo con suavidad. Una expresión de confusión se arrastró al rostro de Sakura—. Supongo… que mi corazón estaba obligado a cambiar.

Ino apretó los labios y frunció ligeramente cuando la última llamada del tren de Sakura fue hecha.

—Tengo que irme —declaró Sakura, sacando su pasaporte y su ticket una vez más. Luego sacó un pedazo de papel doblado de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Ino—. Encárgate de esto por mí, ¿sí? Sabrás qué hacer con esto…

Ella se acercó y abrazó a su mejor amiga fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Ino para esconder las lágrimas.

—Te voy a extrañar —le dijo Ino a través de pequeños lloriqueos—. ¡Y a tu enorme y tonta frente!

Sakura la soltó y se hizo para atrás. Dejó caer una lágrima e hizo un ademán de mano.

—Nos vemos, Ino.

* * *

_Había una bolsa de lana sentada cuidadosamente al lado de sus botas favoritas en la puerta del departamento. A su lado había una desgastada mochila que él estuvo seguro era de los días de preparatoria de Sakura y la bolsa mensajera que ella siempre usaba como su bolsa. Todas ellas parecían estar bastante llenas._

_—¿Para qué son __ésas? —preguntó lentamente._

_Una parte de él sabía la respuesta pero no quería pensar en eso._

_Sakura llegó a su lado oliendo a lavanda. Su cabello todavía seguía húmedo del baño que se había acabado de dar y las húmedas puntas de su cabello se estaban filtrando __en su blusa roja. Con un silencioso gruñido, descorrió sus mechones rosas y los giró hasta formar un desordenado moño. Luego metió un pequeño cuadernillo azul que él sabía era su pasaporte en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans._

_—Te estoy dejando —anunció con firmeza. Alzó su mirada jade para encontrarse con sus ojos—. Obtuve un trabajo en Suna en la Revista Allurement para su columna de consejos._

_Sasuke asintió con lentitud. —Aa._

_Sakura dio una imperceptible negación de cabeza al moverse bajo su mirada indiferente._

_Parecía como si a él no le importara en lo absoluto._

_—Dame una razón para quedarme —murmuró—. Por favor, Sasuke, sólo dame una razón para no dejarte porque éramos felices en algún punto, pero ahora… —la escuchó sorber la nariz con ligereza—. No sé qué ocurrió, pero las cosas son diferentes. Estás tan_ distante_, Sasuke. Ya no me hablas más —una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y golpeó su camiseta—. Dame una razón para quedarme —repitió con debilidad—. Te amo, así que Sasuke, por favor, sólo dame algo…_

_Pero él no podía. Se habían distanciado tanto desde que comenzaron a seguir con sus propias carreras._

_O al menos, él comenzó a distanciarse de ella._

_Ella estaba intentando incluirlo en todo lo que hacía, pero él siempre tenía que declinar sus ofertas. Siempre estaba tratando de hablar con él y hacer que se abriera con ella, pero él simplemente no la dejaría entrar. En algún punto, ella fue todo. Fue su mejor amiga. Pero algo dentro de él cambió y se detuvo de dejarla entrar._

_Fue como si él se hubiera desacostumbrado de lo que solían ser._

_Él permaneció callado, negándose a rogar._

_Ella inhaló profundamente por su silencio pero asintió de todas formas, aceptando su silenciosa respuesta._

_—Ya veo —murmuró—. Me… me voy entonces —le dio una forzada sonrisa—. Supongo que esto es el adiós, Sasuke._

_Él asintió._

_Sakura se puso los zapatos y agarró sus bolsas. Al pasar por el marco de la puerta, con él meramente observándola irse y no haciendo ni un simple movimiento, ella miró sobre su hombro con una triste sonrisa y un ligero encogimiento de hombros._

_—Voy a estar bien por mí misma._

* * *

Sasuke miró hacia el ventilador del techo de forma despectiva. Un brazo estuvo esparcido a través de la vacía mitad de la cama y el otro estuvo cruzado sobre su frente. Su cabeza estuvo dando vueltas como lo estuvo el ventilador, y la luz entrando por las cortinas no estaba ayudando su situación. Estaba acostado en sólo sus bóxers con la sábana apenas cubriendo sus piernas, dejando que el matutino frío de invierno rozara su pálida piel. Le dio la bienvenida a la mordida que trajo con una amarga mirada fruncida.

Ella se había ido.

Gruñó y se sentó ligeramente, apoyándose sobre sus codos. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su reseca empeoró, y se movió hacia el buró donde había abandonado su enésima botella de cerveza de la noche anterior para descansar un poco. Sasuke trajo la ahora bebida sin efervescencia hasta sus labios y pegó tragos al contenido, encogiéndose por el agrio sabor.

Quizás se lo merecía.

Con una repentina mueca de desdén, los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron y dejó en descubierto sus dientes mientras le gruñía a nadie. Con furia, azotó la botella vacía contra la pared de la habitación y la observó quebrarse en pedazos sobre el piso alfombrado.

Iba a tener que ser él quien limpiara ahora que ella no estaba ahí para recoger por él.

Sasuke dejó salir otro sonido de frustración y se tiró en la cama una vez más, esperando quedarse dormido.

Se dio la vuelta y encaró el lado vacante de la cama donde ella solía dormir. Se giró aún más hasta que su rostro estuvo escondido en la almohada que solía ser de ella.

De forma instintiva, inhaló y luchó para reprimir un enojado grito por el dulce aroma a lavanda que todavía parecía permanecer en la almohada de ella.

Ella se había _ido_.

Hubo un fuerte toque en la puerta y Sasuke pretendió no escucharlo. Luego de unos minutos de golpes sin sentido, sabiendo exactamente quién era, Sasuke se puso de pie para responder la puerta ya que nadie más lo iba hacer. Reprimió la punzada en su corazón al recoger una camiseta del suelo y ponérsela mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de su departamento.

Abrió la puerta con un rostro de aburrimiento y vio a Naruto con una mano alzada, listo para tocar una vez más.

El chico rubio de inmediato frunció el entrecejo al ver la exhausta expresión en el rostro de Sasuke.

—Dios, ¿qué ocurrió _contigo_? —preguntó Naruto, entrando al departamento—. ¡_Alguien_ se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama esta mañana!

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la cocina y Sasuke cerró la puerta con gentileza, no queriendo más sonidos fuertes que arruinaran su mañana aún más. Cuando llegó a la cocina, Naruto ya estaba abriendo un segundo paquete de ramen instantáneo para el desayuno de ambos.

Sasuke miró en silencio a su mejor amigo poner ambos boles de sopa en el microondas y esperar con entusiasmo para que ambos terminaran. Luego los llevó a la mesa de la sala de estar y prendió la televisión para mirar algunas caricaturas matutinas de sábado mientras comía.

—Más te vale recordar que tenemos un show acercándose —dijo Naruto mientras mantenía sus ojos pegados en la pantalla—, mañana en la noche en el Palacio de Hueso.

—Sí, sí —murmuró Sasuke, revolviendo los fideos que seguía sin probar.

Naruto observó a Sasuke con una mirada fruncida apenas ocultada.

—Oye —comenzó el rubio, tratando de sonreír con optimismo—. Todo estará bien, sabes…

—Ten.

Naruto saltó con ligereza cuando Sasuke le aventó a una libreta negra, pero consiguió atraparla. Las páginas estaban raídas un poco y había pequeños trozos sobresaliendo, como si Sasuke hubiera arrancado algunas hojas de mala manera. El rubio abrió el libro y hojeó las páginas, notando que todas estaban llenas con palabras y música.

—Escribí algunas canciones —murmuró Sasuke.

—¿¡_Algunas_ canciones!? —repitió Naruto con incredulidad—. Amigo, ¡esto puede hacer otro jodido álbum!

Sasuke rodó los ojos y le dio su bol de sopa sin tocar a Naruto mientras se paraba del sofá en el que estaban sentados.

—Me voy a dar un baño —anunció, yéndose.

Se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta cuando se adentró. Todavía había un delineador de ojos y unos cuantos tubos de rimel y brillo labial descansando sobre el tocador que él todavía no había tirado. Fulminó por el pensamiento y pasó su mano a través de la fría barra de cerámica, tirando el maquillaje al suelo.

Sasuke miró a sus pies donde había un tubo de labial rojo enroscado contra la punta de su pie. Fulminó al ofensivo objeto y lo pateó.

Furiosamente agarró el dobladillo de su camiseta y se la quitó por arriba antes de sacarse los bóxers, adentrándose a la regadera y encendiéndola.

Mientras la casi hirviente agua corría por su piel, Sasuke dejó salir un pequeño gruñido. Abrió sus oscuros ojos, indiferente del agua caliente rozándolos, y frunció ligeramente cuando llegaron a la cajita de baño que colgaba de la cabeza de la regadera, sosteniendo el estúpido shampoo de lavanda de Sakura.

* * *

_Se sentaron uno al lado del otro con un bol de palomitas en el regazo de ella. En la opinión de él, había demasiada mantequilla en éstas, pero a Sakura le gustaban así que él no dijo nada. Muy para su curiosidad, ella incluso tenía un bol de nachos en la mesa de la sala con algo de salsa y una bolsa de galletas con chispas de chocolate. Todo lo que él realmente quería era un poco de sus palomitas, así que dependía de ella terminarse el resto._

—_¿Estás segura de que deberías comer todo eso? —preguntó con una ceja enarcada._

_Sakura lo miró con una galleta entre sus dientes. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al morderla con vicio. Cuando finalmente terminó de masticar y tragarla, lo fulminó. —¿Me estás diciendo gorda?_

_Él bufó y se movió a su regazo para tomar unas cuantas palomitas y ponerlas en su boca. Ignorando su pregunta retórica por el bien de evitar su temperamento explosivo, Sasuke regresó su atención a la película que estaban viendo con un rostro aburrido._

—_¿Qué película es esta? —inquirió, poniendo sus piernas en la mesa de sala._

—Closer _—respondió mientras masticaba algo._

_Él pudo sentir la rotación de la mandíbula de ella contra su pecho donde yacía su cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba presionado contra él cómodamente y su brazo estaba cubriendo el otro hombro de ella, doblado ligeramente mientras, de forma inconsciente, pasaba sus dedos a través de su cabello rosa._

_—Amo esta película —comentó Sakura—. Me llega ese sentimiento completamente desgarrador al corazón cada vez que la veo._

_Sasuke la observó con incredulidad. —¿Qué eres, alguna especie de masoquista?_

_—No —Sakura extendió su brazo para poner el bol de palomitas en la mesa antes de girarse para apoyarse __contra él de forma más cómoda—. Es sólo que, sólo obtienes el sentimiento cuando hay amor —la mirada en el rostro de su novio le dijo que él no tenía idea de lo que ella estaba hablando. Ella rió para sí de forma queda porque en serio, ya que este era Sasuke, no estuvo demasiado sorprendida—. Sólo lo sientes como cuando llegas a la parte en _Sweet Home Alabama_, donde Melanie está borracha y diciéndole barbaridades a Jake; o como en _Gundam Seed DESTINY _—el cual, por cierto, fue épicamente pobre— en el episodio cuando Cagalli tiene que casarse con ese tipo y está teniendo todos los flashbacks de sus momentos con Athrun y hay una música triste reproduciéndose; o el episodio veintiséis o lo que sea, cuando Athrun miró totalmente el anillo que le dio a Cagalli pero aun así se va todo deprimido y así; o cuando ZUTARA—_

_—Ya entendí —respondió Sasuke, aunque realmente no lo hacía._

_Ese no era un sentimiento agradable, ¿así que por qué alguien disfrutaría sentirlo?_

_—No, no es cierto —dijo, leyendo su mente—. Heh, está bien, Sasuke, no tienes que pretender que lo entiendes conmigo —parpadeó hacia él y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla—. No le diré a nadie tu pequeño secreto._

_Él bufó de nuevo. —¿_Qué_ secreto?_

_—A diferencia de lo que la gente cree, la verdad es que no sabes todo —bromeó, susurrando el tan llamado secreto en su oreja._

_Sasuke se puso rígido ligeramente cuando los labios de ella rozaron contra el lóbulo de su oreja, pero no él hizo nada para mostrar su nerviosismo. Simplemente se aclaró la garganta y puso una mano en el hombro de ella para alejar su cabeza de la de él antes de que sus hormonas tomaran el control._

_Ella se rió, tomando su silencio como un acuerdo y acomodándose en el pecho de él. —Esto es bonito —murmuró con flojera._

_Sasuke bajó la mirada y vio que sus ojos estaban ahora cerrado y que no estaba prestando atención a la dramática película._

_Una débil sonrisa alzó la comisura de sus labios ante su pacífico rostro y quitó los flequillos de sus ojos. Ella no estaba dormida, pero se veían tan contenta que él no quiso que nada—ni siquiera algo tan simple con su cabello—arruinara eso._

_Bajó su cabeza un poco y besó la cabeza de ella, inhalando el dulce aroma de lavanda._

_—Hueles bien —murmuró en su cabello._

_Ella rió ligeramente, su cálido aliento haciéndole cosquillas y enviando temblor por su espina. —Es mi shampoo, tonto. Es lavanda. ¿Te gusta?_

_Asintió de forma inconsciente. —Sí, me gusta._

* * *

Era todavía mediodía así que Mangekyou aún seguía vacío, a excepción de los bármanes arreglando el lugar para la tarde. Ino estaba entre las personas detrás del bar, pero desde que Sakura se había ido, la rubia lo había estado tratando con una fría indiferencia. Ya que el club le pertenecía a su hermano, Sasuke tenía permitido estar ahí siempre que él quisiera. Estaba sentado en el borde del escenario, rasgueando su guitarra mientras cantaba la letra de su reciente canción.

—_Quizás ella sabe algo que yo no. Estoy tan… estoy tan cansado de intentar_—

—¿Qué estás tocando?

Alzó la mirada y vio a Karin. Su hermano había contratado a la pelirroja para manejar Mangekyou cuando sus ojos comenzaron a deteriorarse y decidiera tomarse algo de tiempo libre. No era un secreto que ella sintiera algo por Sasuke, pero él no hacía ningún signo de reciprocar sus sentimientos ni de alentarla.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Sakura lo dejó y todavía, lo único en que él podía pensar era ella.

Karin estaba sentada a su lado en el escenario, cerca del final de su guitarra acústica. Sakura se la había dado la Navidad anterior como uno de sus regalos, diciendo que había pertenecido a su abuelo cuando era más joven. Él sabía que significaba mucho para ella y que dársela no había sido fácil porque ella pudo haberlo usado en cambio.

—Una canción —masculló Sasuke, ya no continuando cantando pero aún así tocando la tonada.

—Obviamente —la pelirroja rodó los ojos por la respuesta de Sasuke y se giró ligeramente, cruzando una pierna y dejando que la otra colgara del escenario—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—No lo sé —respondió con una voz un poco alta—. Ella nunca me dijo.

—¿Ella?

Sasuke casi bufó al escuchar el breve atisbo de celos en la voz de Karin. La chica era tonta si creía que tenía alguna oportunidad con él. No estaba tratando de ser arrogante, pero sabía que todo lo que Karin quería era una estrella de rock como novio con el que ella se aburriría en unas cuantas semanas.

—Sakura. Mi molesta novia… exnovia. No tengo ni una jodida idea —dijo de forma cortante—. Ella escribió esta estúpida canción. Ella escribió la letra y la canción. Dice 'Copo' en la parte superior de la página, así que supongo que ese es el título.

—Oh…

—Apuesto a que ella pensó que estaban siendo tan jodidamente sutil —mumuró Sasuke, rasgueando aun más de lo que debió—. Sí… cambiar de géneros y todo… es bastante triste que ella pusiera todos sus estúpidos _sentimientos_ en escribir canciones y música que nunca iba a tocar para nadie —bufó para sí mismo y dejó de tocar de forma abrupta—. Ah, pero supongo que soy algo hipócrita.

—Yo…

—¿Qué carajos ves en mí? —preguntó, observándola a los ojos.

La mandíbula de Karin se desencajó ligeramente al escuchar la pregunta directa. —¿Q-qué?

—No te hagas la tonta —Sasuke rodó los ojos y metió su uña de guitarra entre las cuerdas de la guitarra—. No estoy ciego, Karin, y no se necesita ser un genio para decir que te gusto, así que dime, ¿qué carajos es por lo que te estás deslumbrando? ¿Qué carajos falló Sakura en ver que decidió que yo era tan jodidamente terrible que tuvo que _irse_?

La pelirroja apareció estar shockeada por el comportamiento tan fuera de lo ordinario de Sasuke, juzgando por la mirada afligida en el rostro de ella y cejas fruncidas.

—Sasuke…

—Tú no la amabas.

Sasuke miró hacia donde Ino estaba, secando algunos vasos con una mirada fulminante.

—Tú nunca estabas ahí, Sasuke —comenzó Ino, asentando las tazas y luego caminando hacia él —. Todo a lo que alguna vez le diste una mierda de importancia fue tu música y tu carrera. A Sakura también le importaba mucho eso que puso sus propias cosas en pausa para ayudarte a ganar dinero y pagar todas las cosas que tú no dejarías que _papi_ comprara con su tarjeta de crédito —le aventó el trapo en su mano, fallando en darle en la cabeza cuando él se hizo de lado —. ¡Todo lo que alguna vez le importó a ella fuiste tú pero tú nunca estuviste ahí!

—¿Qué carajos sabes…

—¡Más que tú! —le disparó de regreso—. ¡Mucho más que tú! Sakura es mi mejor amiga. Obviamente ella me contó sobre todos sus problemas contigo.

—No _había_ problemas —gruñó Sasuke—. No había _nada_.

—¡Y fue exactamente eso! —exclamó Ino—. ¡No había nada! ¡Nada en absoluto! ¡Nunca estuviste ahí y ella se estaba cansando de eso, Sasuke! ¡Ella quería alguien que la amara y la apreciara! Tú estabas tan—tan _ausente_… —Ino se encogió de hombros y lo observó como si fuera el más grande idiota en el mundo—. Ella estaba tan cansada de esperar.

La voz de Ino murió y suspiró con cansancio.

—Ella estaba tan cansada de _intentar_.

* * *

_—Así que sólo por curiosidad, Sasuke, ¿crees que puedas hacer espacio en tu ocupado horario para hacer algo especial con tu novia?_

_Sasuke miró sobre su hombro hacia donde ella se estaba vistiendo con la espalda hacia él, una toalla todavía envuelta alrededor de su húmedo cuerpo. No pudo evitar observarla inclinarse para abrir el cajón donde mantenía su ropa interior. Se adentró en sus bragas, alzándolas por debajo de la toalla._

_—Sí, creo que eso es posible —murmuró de forma distraída, observándola tirar la toalla adentrar los brazos bajo los tirantes de su bra._

_—Eso está bien —respondió al sacar un camisón y metérselo. A penas era lo suficientemente larga para cubrir sus muslos, pero usualmente ella sólo usaba una camiseta de él para dormir. Se giró y trajo la toalla a su largo cabello para comenzar a secar sus mechones rosas—. Estaba pensando que podríamos ir de vacaciones el siguiente fin de semana a… bueno, cualquier lugar, en realidad._

_Él frunció el entrecejo ligeramente. —No puedo. Tenemos un show._

_—De acuerdo, ¿entonces el fin de semana después de eso?_

_—Otro show._

_—De acuerdo —Sakura le dio una sonrisa forzada al colgar la toalla en el pomo de la puerta del baño y comenzar a pasar el cepillo por su cabello—. Bueno, ¿qué tal el siguiente fin de semana?_

_Sasuke suspiró y algo se estrujó en el corazón de ella._

_—Entonces, Sasuke —habló arrastrando las palabras, observándolo secamente—, ¿cuándo es tu siguiente fin de semana libre, huh?_

_Él se encogió de hombros, poniendo su guitarra de regreso en el pequeño stand que reservaba para ésta—. Mínimo, hasta dentro de dos meses._

_—Ya veo._

_Sakura jaló las sábanas en su lado de la cama y las alzó para que pudiera adentrarse. Recostó la cabeza en la almohada e hizo una mueca al sentir la humedad que causó su cabello. Sasuke de inmediato la imitó, quitándose la playera y acostándose al lado de ella. Apagó la lámpara en el buró y observó al oscuro techo._

_—¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos viendo_ Closer_? —susurró—. Creo que eso fue un poco después de __venirme a vivir contigo…_

_Él asintió pero no abrió la boca para responder._

_—Te dije que me gustaba ese sentimiento… —continuó Sakura—. Ese donde tu corazón duele tanto y tu pecho está lastimado y casi quieres llorar—ese que sientes cuando estás perdiendo a alguien o ya los has perdido… pero… ¿pero sólo duele porque hay amor?_

_Los labios de él se fruncieron pero estaba demasiado oscuro como para que ella lo notara incluso si estuviera mirándolo._

_—¿Te estoy perdiendo, Sasuke? —preguntó, girándose para quedar de lado._

_No se podían ver en la oscuridad, pero él sabía que ella lo estaba observando._

_Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con la pregunta, furioso de que ella pudiera siquiera pensar algo así. Envolvió su mano alrededor del brazo que ella dobló entre los dos y la acercó a su cuerpo. Ella apoyó la frente contra su pecho y él colocó la barbilla sobre su cabeza._

_—Porque esta relación realmente se siente como si estuviera mermando—_

_—No lo está._

_—¿Estás seguro?_

_Pudo escuchar el nudo en su voz y supo que ella estaba tratando de no llorar._

_—Lo estoy —dijo, fuertemente y con confianza—. Estoy seguro. Estamos bien._

_Ella asintió. —Te tomaré la palabra._

* * *

Sasuke limpió lo que una vez fue el departamento de ambos con ojos vidriosos y una mirada fruncida llena de amargura.

Medio año había pasado desde que ella se fue y la vista de sus estúpidos zapatos, el aroma de sus perfumes o la vista de su ropa lo estaba volviendo loco. Tenían un vestidor con su habitación, pero él la dejaba usar todo el espacio, prefiriendo los cajones en cambio.

Encontró tantos atuendos que ella nunca había usado y un atuendo en particular que _había_ usado que pareció estar encarándolo.

Era un baby doll de satín rojo que ella había usado en la noche que ellos eventualmente tomaron sus pequeñas vacaciones juntos durante el fin de semana.

Con un resoplido, arrojó la ofensiva pieza de ropa a través del largo clóset y se puso de pie, ya no queriendo permanecer más ahí. Eran sólo ropa y zapatos y bolsas, pero todavía eran de ella y todavía dolía que le recordaran a ella.

Sasuke salió de ahí y cerró con un portazo detrás de él antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Nunca se había molestado en limpiar el departamento de las cosas que le pertenecían a ella. Todo simplemente parecía tan en su lugar, ya fuera de él o de ella o de _ellos_. Había dejado las fotos en los estantes, la caja de joyas de ella en el tocador del cuarto, el cepillo de dientes de ella en el recipiente compartido con el suyo propio y muchas cosas más.

Sakura se había ido y él finalmente se estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para él.

Un vida sin ella iba a ser una infierno para él, caviló con arrepentimiento, que fue por lo cual él no pudo soportar cambiar el orden en su—el departamento de _él_.

Se dio un empujón para levantarse de la cama y se dirigió al estante cerca del tocador, inclinándose para tomar los álbumes de recortes que ella había puesto ahí. Encontró que muchos de ellos estaban vacíos al hojear las páginas, pero había una caja mediana de zapatos al lado de ellos que él sabía estaba llena de fotografías. Se sentó después frente al estante y quitó la tapa.

Había múltiples pilas pequeñas juntadas con ligas. Sin embargo, muchas más estaban echadas sin cuidado en la caja.

Sacó una pila y comenzó a mirarlas con nostalgia.

Él bufó al ver las fotos de ellos dos celebrando el cumpleaños veinticuatro de Sakura el año anterior en el club de Itachi. Sakura había estado usando una resplandeciente corona de plástico que Naruto había elegido para ella en la tienda del dólar en su camino a su almuerzo. Había usado la cosa todo el día, incluso cuando regresaron a Mangekyou en la tarde para su noche fuera.

En una foto, ella tenía una brillante sonrisa en su rostro mientras abrazaba su brazo, ambos mirando a la cámara.

Sasuke pasó a otra foto y sintió una vacía punzada en su estómago.

Había sido tomada en la boda del tío de Sakura y casualmente el antiguo maestro de guitarra de Sasuke, Kakashi Hatake. Ella tenía un vestido de cocktail de color champaña y su largo cabello estaba agarrado. En sus manos estaban las flores que la esposa de Kakashi había aventado. Tenía una mirada de vergüenza en su rostro mientras miraba a la cámara de par en par, y Sasuke, quien estaba al lado de ella, estaba sonrojado siempre tan ligeramente.

La siguiente foto que sacó fue de otras vacaciones en las que se habían ido juntos.

Sakura era la única en la foto. Estaba sentada en el sofá de la cabina que rentaron en el País de la Nieve con una camiseta y su bata de baño. Estaba sosteniendo una taza de café o chocolate calientes mientras miraba sobre su hombro con una sonrisa divertida mientras la foto era tomada, obviamente, por él.

Sasuke dejó salir un gruñido dolorido que no supo que estaba conteniendo y cerrando los ojos con dificultad, temeroso de lo que pudiera ver.

Volvió a inhalar con cansancio y soltó la impresión en su mano.

Puso las fotos de nuevo en la caja y la cerró.

* * *

_Habían ido al País de la Nieve y rentado una cabina para ellos para el fin de semana. Sasuke siempre había disfrutado hacer snowboard, y Sakura esquiar, así que no tenían planes de permanecer enjaulados en la cabaña de madera durante todo el viaje._

_Todo el sábado fue pasado en las cuestas, pero hacia la tarde, hubo una intensa tormenta que los mantuvo atrapados en su cabina. _

_—Creo que rompiste el calefactor —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa divertida, poniéndose su único conjunto rojo. Estaba demasiado caliente en su pequeña casita como para realmente usar ropa. Al menos, sin embrago, el calefactor estaba funcionando demasiado alto en vez de demasiado bajo y ellos no se estaban derrumbando con hipotermia._

_Sasuke resopló y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras se alejaba del calefactor. —Lo que sea._

_Sakura rió por su actitud infantil y caminó hasta él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen bajo desde atrás. —Está bien —murmuró, rozando sus labios contra su nuca y ocasionando que él se pusiera rígido bajo su toque—. Pienso que me gusta todo _caliente_ como esto. Medio me hacen querer—_

_—Será mejor que te calles —gruñó Sasuke. Ella notó cómo su cabeza estaba inclinada ligeramente y estuvo segura que si ella estuviera en frente de él y no detrás, vería algo parecido a un brillo predatorio en sus ojos oscuros—. O haré algo de lo que me arrepienta en la mañana._

_—¿Por qué te arrepentirías? —preguntó, parándose de puntitas para tocar el lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios. Sacó su lengua y lo lamió a modo de burla—. No creo que tenga un problema con algo—oh, ¡oye,_ Sasuke_!_

_Ella rió fuertemente mientras él la tiraba sobre su hombro y comenzaba a caminar hacia la cama._

_—¡Oye, bájame! —se quejó Sakura—. ¡Me dan mareos fácilmente, Sasuke!_

_Él bufó. —Eso es una mentira. Nos pasamos todo el día deslizándonos por las colinas._

_—Oh… —Sakura se rindió con su razonamiento y decidió que la fuerza física era la mejor opción. Ella se retorció en su agarre mientras repetidamente lo golpeaba en la espalda—. ¡Sasuke! ¡Bájame! ¡Esto me está poniendo nerviosa!_ Sé_ que me vas a tirar—_

_—Bonitas bragas._

_—¡Vaya pervertido que eres!_

_—Hn._

_—Ugh, apestas totalmente—¡ow! ¡OYE!_

_Sakura le hizo un mohín desde donde la había tirado en la cama, con sus labios fruncidos y los ojos entrecerrados. Infantilmente, ella le sacó la lengua._

_—Más vale que quites eso, Sa-ku-ra —le advirtió con voz ronca, arrodillándose sobre la cama._

_—¿O _qué_, Sa-su-ke? —lo retó, luchando por sonar segura pero fallando._

_Él luego se abalanzó sobre ella, agarrando sus muñecas en cada mano y sosteniéndolas a los costados de ella mientras estampaba su boca con la de ella. La besó enérgicamente y presionó su lengua en sus labios, abriéndolos sin molestarse en pedir entrada. Las piernas de ella se envolvieron por sí solas alrededor de su cintura y se acercó aún más a él._

_—Te amo —declaró entre susurrantes gemidos mientras las manos de él recorrían su casi desnudo cuerpo._

_Ella alzó la cabeza para presionar sus labios con los de él y besarlo una y otra vez mientras repetía su previa declaración._

_—Te amo._

* * *

Ocho meses habían pasado desde que Sakura desapareció de su vida. Mientras la fresca brisa de primavera se apilaba en un roce, bebió de su café y continuó caminando por la calle. Se acabó el resto del cálido líquido y tiró la taza de nieve seca en el bote de basura más cercano. Con un pequeño bostezo ajustó la guitarra colgando de su espalda al entrar en una tienda de esquina.

—Deme un paquete de Marlboros —dijo Sasuke al hombre detrás del mostrador. Mientras el viejo hombre se giraba para obtener su orden, los ojos de Sasuke se desviaron al estante de revistas detrás de la caja registradora y las brillantes legras que deletreaban _Allurement_. Observó la revista por un momento antes de tomarla y agregarla a su paquete de cigarros—. Oh, y esto también.

El hombre asintió y tecleó el precio.

Luego de pagar, Sasuke salió de la tienda con un cigarro colgando entre sus labios y la revista enrollada en su mano. Caminó en silencio al parque de la ciudad con los audífonos puestos y su iPod reproduciendo música, casi anticipando leer por lo que Sakura lo abandonó.

Sasuke se sentó en una banca cuando llegó a su destino luego de apoyar su guitarra contra ésta. Desenrolló la revista y comenzó a hojear las páginas al comenzar con su segundo cigarro. Estuvo a punto de juzgarlo como inútil hasta que vio el nombre de _ella_. Leyó la página con cuidado y notó que a Sakura le había sido dado, aparentemente, una columna de consejos.

Una sonrisa casi apareció en él, porque sintió que Sakura se lo merecía. Se merecía un buen trabajo y especialmente uno que le quedara a la perfección. Ella era grandiosa para ayudar a la gente con sus problemas.

_Querida Sakura,_

_Mi novio y yo estamos teniendo un poco de problemas en este momento. ¡Es casi como si los últimos cinco increíbles años entre nosotros nunca hubieran tenido lugar! Él ya no habla conmigo y apenas quiere pasar tiempo conmigo. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Simplemente perdió el interés? ¿Me está engañando? Simplemente estoy tan confundida. ¿Qué debería hacer?_

_Confundida,_  
_Mai_

La ironía casi lo hizo bufar.

No le tomó mucho mirar lo que ella tenía para decir mientras tomaba otra calada.

_Querida Mai,_

_Probablemente debería decirte que no te preocupes porque tu situación no es tan poco común. Demonios, incluso yo pasé por eso. Mi mejor consejo es que te tomes un descanso de tu relación y tan sólo uses el tiempo para encontrarte de nuevo. Obviamente ambos se convirtieron en personas diferentes durante el transcurso de su relación y ya no son los mismos. Sin embargo, eso está bien. Mientras ambos sigan amándose, Mai, todavía hay esperanza._

_Sinceramente,  
__Sakura_

—Ah, ¿cambiándote al otro bando ahora que Sakura se fue?

Sasuke alzó la vista y fulminó.

—Kakashi —murmuró como saludo. Cerró la revista y la puso sobre la banca sin cuidado alguno. —¿Qué quieres?

—Oh, sólo estoy visitando a mi estudiante favorito —arrastró las palabras el hombre mayor, tomando asiento a lado de Sasuke en la banca—. Escuché que tu carrera está ascendiendo rápidamente. Siempre supe que tenías potencial.

Sasuke asintió de forma distraída, todavía dándole pequeños vistazos a la revista a su lado.

—También escuché que tu musa decidió dejarte —agregó Kakashi. Le sonrió a Sasuke de forma irónica y se movió para recuperar la revista abandonada—. Dulce chica que era, aunque bastante ingenua. Si yo hubiera sido ella, con lo mucho que alejaste a la chica, te hubiera dejado mucho antes.

Suspiró y miró a Kakashi con una amarga mirada fruncida. —Entonces yo soy el chico malo, ¿cierto? —dijo con sarcasmo—. ¿Todo es mi culpa?

Kakashi enarcó una ceja. —¿Pensaste lo contrario?

Sasuke lo fulminó por un momento antes de girarse con vergüenza.

—Ella va a regresar, sabes —dijo Kakashi con lentitud, rompiendo el incómodo silencio. Puso una mano en el hombro de Sasuke y entrecerró su ojo visible cuando notó el cigarro en la boca del chico. Kakashi de inmediato se lo arrancó y lo aventó al suelo—. Ahora bien, no te había visto hacer eso desde que tenías diecinueve, Sasuke.

Rodó sus oscuros ojos al escuchar la declaración y sacó otro, alejándose unos cuantos lugares en la banca.

—Sí, bueno, cuando comencé a salir con Sakura, ella no me dejaría besarla si fumaba —admitió Sasuke. Jugó con el encendedor en su mano, preguntándose si debería encenderlo o no—. Dijo que me hacía saber mal y que era un dolor lavar el olor de mi ropa.

Kakashi sonrió débilmente. —Ella era realmente buena para ti, ¿no?

Sasuke suspiró y trató de no parecer arrepentido. _—_Sí, lo era.

* * *

_Checando una última vez, Sasuke confirmó que Sakura estaba dormida. Con cuidado, se quitó las sábanas de su cuerpo y se deslizó de su cama. Se puso de pie y fue a la chaqueta que siempre usaba que Sakura había colgado en la puerta, rebuscando dentro de su bolsillo para sacar sus cigarros. Se fue al balcón y cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él, cauteloso de no despertar a Sakura._

_Ya no fumaba tan seguido ahora que estaba con Sakura. Las veces que sí fumaba, sin embargo, eran cuando ella en definitiva no lo sabría._

_—Ni siquiera_ pienses_ en poner eso en tu boca —ella le había advertido cuando comenzaron a salir por primera vez. Como siempre, él ignoró su petición y fumó el cigarro, y esa noche cuando él se movió para darle un beso de buenas noches ella se giró y se fue a casa, diciendo, —Lo siento, Sasuke, pero sabes asqueroso cuando fumas. No quiero besarte._

_Fue ese momento que lo hizo tratar de dejarlo._

_Pero en ese instante, se estaba comenzando a sentir estresado._

_Sus padres lo habían estado llamado demasiado, pidiéndole que regrese a casa para que así él pudiera comenzar a trabajar para ellos. Ellos tenían una cadena de restaurantes de cinco estrellas en el País del Fuego y estaban, de momento, abriendo algunos en otras ciudades de fuera. Aseguraban que ya era tiempo para Sasuke dejar de intentar ser un músico y poner su título de negocios en uso para ellos._

_Su hermano mayor había abierto recientemente un club que fue declarado una nueva zona caliente para las celebridades. Ya que Itachi y Sasuke siempre habían tenido una relación cercana, el mayor le permitía a su hermano y su banda tocar ahí muy seguido y abstenerse de reportar algo a sus padres._

_Con un suspiro, Sasuke sacó el delicado cigarro de la caja y lo puso en sus labios. Se apoyó en el barandal y sacó su encendedor._

_—Ni siquiera lo intentes._

_De haber sido cualquier otra persona, él probablemente hubiera saltado con el sonido de la fría voz de Sakura._

_Sasuke se giró para verla parada en frente de las puertas corredizas de vidrio, fulminándolo y retándolo a intentar fumar el cigarro._

_La observó por un momento con el cigarro sin prender todavía colgando de sus labios antes de encogerse de hombros y sacarlo. Lo puso de nuevo en la caja y luchó para permanecer quieto cuando ella tomó el paquete y lo aventó sobre el balcón con muy poco cuidado._

_—Sabes —arrastró las palabras con malicia—. Algún niño podría encontrar eso y decidir fumarlos._

_Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, todos tienen permitido experimentar un poco —él enarcó una ceja y ella repitió, —Un_ poco_ —ella tomó el encendedor que él sostenía entre sus dedos y lo puso en el bolsillo de su albornoz—. Pero no deberían volverse adictos. _

_—No soy adicto —murmuró Sasuke. Agarró la muñeca de ella y la acercó para tomar de regreso lo que ella había guardado en su bolsillo—. Sólo estoy… un poco estresado._

_—¿Oh? —hubo una mirada de curiosidad en sus ojos. De repente estuvo nerviosa al desviar la mirada de él hacia el cielo nocturno sobre el balcón—. Tú… tú sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, Sasuke, ¿cierto?_

_Sasuke asintió con lentitud. —Lo sé._

_—¿Lo harás? —preguntó con bastante fuerza—. Me importas, Sasuke —Sakura puso las manos en el rostro de él, tomando sus mejillas entre sus palmas mientras observaba sus oscuros ojos—. Estoy aquí por ti. Te amo._

_Él asintió una vez más y apoyó su frente con la de ella. —Ya sé —lentamente, alzó los brazos y los envolvió alrededor de ella en un flojo abrazo._

_Luego de un momento, ella se separó y tomó su mano en la suya._

_—Volvamos adentro —murmuró con una ligera sonrisa, jalándolo con ella. Mientras ella caminaba, él no hizo ningún movimiento de seguirla. Ella se giró y frunció el entrecejo ligeramente—. ¿Qué sucede—_

_—Gracias._

_Su mirada fruncida se intensificó y ladeó la cabeza un poco. —¿A qué te refieres? ¿Está algo mal—_

_—Gracias —repitió Sasuke—. Tú… tú siempre me estás salvando…_

_—Sólo fue un cigarro—_

_—De todo. De mí. De…_

_Bajó la mirada y ella pudo ver un tenue sonrojo en sus usualmente pálidas mejillas._

_—Gracias._

_Se detuvo a pensar en sus palabras antes de asentir. Una pequeña sonrisa alzó las comisuras de su boca._

_—De nada._

* * *

Sasuke se despertó al débil toque en su puerta. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá una vez más, algo que había estado haciendo durante el último año sin Sakura.

Los golpeteos casi silenciosas contra la puerta llegaron una vez más y Sasuke se paró para responder. Frunció el entrecejo ligeramente, molesto por lo silenciosos que eran los golpeteos, como si quien sea que estuviera ahí no quisiera ser escuchado por él.

Abrió la puerta y fue recibido por la figura de Ino, sus ojos azules entrecerrándose y labios fruncidos. No se molestó en saludarlo antes de rebuscar en su bolsa y sacar un pedazo doblado de papel y empujarlo en el pecho de él para que lo agarrara.

—Ella me pidió que te diera esto —explicó Ino.

Él le enarcó una ceja, porque en serio, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que Ino había hablado con Sakura?

Ino se encogió de hombros como respuesta a su silenciosa pregunta—. Lo sé. Me dijo que te diera esto un año atrás, pero oye, lo hice, ¿no?

Sasuke asintió débilmente, metiendo en su bolsillo la hoja doblada.

—Ella va…

La chica rubia suspiró al retorcerse bajo el duro escrutinio de su mirada.

—Ella va a regresar, sabes —masculló Ino, como si no quisiera que él supiera—. Ella no quería escribir de moda, de todos modos. Sólo un año de experiencia en semejante revista famosa porque dijo que se vería bien en su currículum —la chica rubia suspiró de forma queda—. Sakura… ella va a regresar en unas cuantas semanas.

Sus oscuros ojos de repente se iluminaron con las noticias y fue rápido para preguntar. —¿Cuándo?

De inmediato, Ino entrecerró los ojos una vez más, como si tuviera sospechas de él.

—Dos sábados a partir de hoy, se supone que tengo que ir a recogerla de la estación de tren de Konoha —Ino explicó con lentitud, observando a Sasuke por cualquier tipo de reacción—. Dijo que su tren estaría llegando alrededor de las ocho de la tarde, y yo tengo que trabajar —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Crees que _tú_ puedas ir a recogerla, Sasuke?

—Tengo un show —dijo Sasuke por instinto, porque en serio, lo tenía.

—Ya veo —sus labios pintados de rosa formaron una línea recta mientras lo miraba con indiferencia—. Pero lo cancelarás, ¿cierto, Sasuke?

—P-por supuesto —murmuró, maldiciéndose por tartamudear—. Lo haré.

—Bien.

Ino le dio un corto asentimiento de cabeza antes de adentrar su cabeza en el departamento y mirar alrededor. Tuvo una mirada calculadora al escrudiñar cada centímetro del lugar como si estuviera buscando algún tipo de error o cambio que él hubiera hecho.

—Todo se ve igual —comentó Ino lentamente, regresando al recibidor.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca quise que las cosas cambiaran.

* * *

_Sasuke,_

_Si estás leyendo esto entonces eso significa que Ino realmente me escuchó._

_No sé por qué estoy escribiendo esto, para serte honesta. Quizás para un cierre, ¿cierto? Siempre he odiado los finales imprecisos y la espera así que hubiera sido un poco hipócrita de mi parte no darte al menos eso. Tan sólo puedo esperar que Ino no espere diez meses o lo que sea para darte esto._

_Sasuke, te amé._

_Enserio._

_Eras el mundo para mí y dejarte fui la cosa más difícil que he hecho alguna vez pero lo hice y ahora me siento bien. Quería la eternidad contigo. Quería estar a tu lado mientras te convertías en una estrella, quería mudarme de ese cutre departamento que teníamos y conseguir una casa, quería que nosotros nos casáramos y tuviéramos hijos y un perro. Quería todo contigo._

_¿Qué no pasó? Solíamos estar tan bien juntos, Sasuke, ¿entonces qué pasó? ¿Encontraste a alguien más? ¿Finalmente estuviste harto de mí? ¿Acaso sólo te desenamoraste—o sólo nunca estuviste enamorado de mí en primer lugar? Sólo dejaste de hablarme por completo. Eras tan frío, Sasuke, y dolía. Fue casi como si yo hubiera dejado de importarte._

_Sin embargo, no soy tonta. Sé que no 'te deje de importar' porque sin importar qué, todavía estábamos ahí el uno para el otro, pero Sasuke, siempre estuviste simplemente tan ausente. Te mantuviste alejándome y distanciándote de mí. Créeme, traté de alejar las inseguridades pero Sasuke, no sé, simplemente no estaba funcionando._

_Traté de esperar. Traté de decirme que lo que sea que estuviera mal contigo tan sólo era una fase y que si te daba tiempo, serías el hombre del que me enamoré de nuevo, pero simplemente nunca ocurrió, Sasuke._

_Eventualmente, esperar para que tú fueras tú de nuevo terminó siendo demasiado y no sé, supongo que simplemente quería un salida._

_Te deseo mucha suerte con tu carrera y espero que llegues muy lejos. La música es tu pasión y nunca te pediría que me escogieras sobre eso. Quizás cuando regrese, si tú te diste cuenta de lo mucho que quizás significo para ti y todavía hay algo en mí por ti, podemos intentarlo de nuevo. Todo lo mejor, Sasuke._

_Supongo que este es el adiós, ¿huh?_

_Creo que te extrañaré, Sasuke. Y en serio, gracias por todo._

_Con amor,_

_Sakura_

* * *

Sakura se movió con intranquilidad cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza, reprendiéndose por salir de la estación de tren. Ino había dicho que estaría ahí para recogerla y que incluso llegaría media hora antes, pero Sakura debió haber sabido que un año no era singular para ayudar las habilidades de su amiga —o de eso— en puntualidad. Suspiró y tiró su bolsa de lana en una banca y se quitó la bolsa mensajera, echándola encima de la más grande.

Tembló ligeramente cuando las gotas golpearon sus desnudos brazos y caían por su piel, dejando un frío camino húmedo.

—Realmente regresaste.

Sus ojos se ensancharon con brevedad al escuchar la voz y pensó por un momento que todavía estaba en el tren, durmiendo y soñando. Miró sobre su hombro y su aliento se quedó atascado al verlo. Sus ojos oscuros estaban delineados con negro mostrando el sueño que le había faltado con su ida y su piel pareció más pálida que antes. Él se veía más grande, como si mucho más de un año hubiera pasado para él.

—Sakura —dijo, una débil sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

Ella no supo qué hacer o decir. Se quedó ahí bajo la lluvia, observándolo, casi esperando a que él no fuera real.

—Sakura, lo siento —se disculpó, caminando hacia ella. Ella tomó un paso hacia atrás y él se estremeció. Sasuke pareció dolido por un momento por su silencio. La tomó de los brazos superiores y la sostuvo con gentileza en su lugar. Sus oscuros ojos se fijaron en los de ella y la observó de forma casi suplicante—. Sakura…

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? —murmuró, finalmente hablándole.

Algo en su corazón revoloteó con el simple sonido de su voz angelical. —Te necesito —declaró, observándola a los ojos—. Te necesito conmigo, Sakura. Por favor.

—No —sus ojos jade se nublaron y él dejó de ver alguna calidez en ellos. —No —repitió Sakura—. Podré haber dicho—no, no puedo—

—¿Por qué? —murmuró.

Sasuke se tiró de rodillas y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura fuertemente. Escondió el rostro en su estómago y dejó que la lluvia cayera sobre ellos, no importándole la humedad en sus rodillas o las gotas cayendo sobre su cabeza. Intensificó su agarre en ella y la acercó aun más.

—Por favor…

Su súplica era suave, casi silenciosa, con la fuerte lluvia.

—Sólo…

Se levantó y tomó sus manos.

—Ya lo capté, ¿de acuerdo? —su voz fue dura y ronca—. Te lastimé y te alejé y quizás necesitabas irte porque entonces yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí, Sakura, pero ya lo capté, de acuerdo—y yo… —Sasuke bajó la cabeza y su voz más baja—. Te necesito, Sakura —dijo una vez más—. Así que por favor… —luego alzó la cabeza y ella tragó con pesadez por la mirada rota en los ojos de él—. Sólo acéptame de regreso.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella de forma floja y presionó su frente contra la de ella. Ella tembló por la sensación de su cálido aliento rozando contra su fría piel. Ambos ignoraron la lluvia que continuó cayendo, goteando a lo largo de sus rostros.

—Sólo _regresa a casa._

* * *

—¿Por qué no me escribiste? ¿Por qué? ¡Todavía no se había acabado para mí! ¡Te esperé durante siete años y ahora es demasiado tarde!

—Te escribí 365 cartas. Te escribí cada día durante un año.

—¿Me escribías?

—Sí. ¡No se había acabado y _todavía_ sigue sin acabarse!

_Y mientras el_ Diario de una Pasión _se reproducía y Noah besaba a Allie, Sakura no pudo evitar gritar con felicidad y apretar el brazo de Sasuke aun más. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá viendo películas juntos, de nuevo, y esa noche resultaba ser la elección de Sakura._

_—__Amo esta película —Sakura dijo con entusiasmo, presionando la mejilla en el hombro de él al apoyarse en él—. ¡Simplemente es _muy_ dulce!_

_Sasuke dejó salir un silencioso bufido y comió algo de palomitas._

_—Definitivamente —murmuró—._ Demasiado_ dulce._

_Ella lo observó con una mirada fulminante pero el ambiente de la película eventualmente llegó a ella y lo besó en la mejilla._

_—Pero en serio —dijo Sakura, dándole un toque en el hombro de él con su dedo—. Tienes que estar totalmente de acuerdo con que esta película simplemente es un clásico para una romántica como yo._

_Sakura observó a la pareja en la pantalla besarse entre sí contra la pared. Parecía tan ardiente y romántico, pero aún así trágico y frenético todo al mismo tiempo mientras ellos presionaban sus bocas y jalaban con desesperación la ropa del otro._

_Ella le sonrió con socarronería a Sasuke y le dio unas ligeras palmaditas en la mejilla._

_—Hm, estoy comenzando a excitarme por ti, Sasuke._

_Él rodó los ojos y la alejó._

_Sakura rió fuertemente por la reacción de su novio y luego colocó su cabeza en el brazo del otro lado del sofá. Asentó sus piernas en el regazo de él y agarró la almohada del sofá para abrazarla mientras continuaba viendo la película._

_Sasuke suspiró y se encorvó, deslizándose un poco sobre el sofá._

_—Aw, ¿a Sasucakes no le gusta la película? —bromeó, sabiendo la respuesta a la perfección._

_Él gruñó._

_Ante su falta de respuesta, una pequeña sonrisa alzó sus labios. —Ah, Sasuke… —murmuró, sonando bastante seria—. Gracias por verla conmigo. Sé que no quieres._

_—Nunca dije eso —murmuró._

_—Sí, pero realmente no necesitas hacerlo —respondió. Sakura tiró la almohada a la que ella estuvo abrazada en el piso y se sentó para regresar a su posición original. Le besó ligeramente en la mejilla—. Pero en serio, eres un amor._

_—Lo que sea._

_La escena lluviosa concluyó y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo visiblemente._

_—¿No es eso un poco cliché?_

_Sakura lo miró, sus ojos ensanchados de que él de repente hiciera un comentario de la película. —¿Qué?_

_—Esto —dijo, haciendo un gesto a la televisión donde la película estaba puesta—. ¿Una reunión en la lluvia? Esto es un poco cliché, ¿no crees?_

_Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —Los clichés siempre funcionan._

* * *

—Una reunión en la lluvia contigo pidiéndome que regrese —susurró Sakura para sí de forma observadora, mirando al cielo oscuro, dejando que la lluvia golpeara su rostro—. Todo lo que necesitas hacer ahora es besarme…

Sakura miró a Sasuke, sintiéndose extrañamente completa con los brazos de él a su alrededor. Ignoró la lluvia que se estaba volviendo más fuerte y empapando su cabello y cayendo de su rostro. El agua probablemente se estaba filtrando en sus bolsas.

—Esto es un poco cliché, ¿no crees? —su voz fue casi un susurro y apenas audible por encima de los fuertes salpicones de la lluvia. Rió entre dientes con debilidad y colocó una mano en la cabeza mojada de él, jalando ligeramente su cabello.

—Los clichés siempre funcionan —murmuró.

Lentamente, Sasuke la soltó y se puso de pie. Presionó su frente contra la de ella y cerró los ojos, abrazándola una vez más. Alzó una mano y la enredó en sus mechones rosas, jalando su cabeza y estampando sus labios sobre los de ella.  
Mientras ella se sumergía en el beso de él, se permitió dejar ir el pasado.

No estuvo mintiendo cuando dijo que estaría bien por sí sola.

—Te amo.

Pero estaba aún mejor cuando estaban juntos.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

.

Aaa, tengo este guardado desde hace meses. Uno de mis Ones favoritos. Haha.

Btw, les recomiendo que se pasen por OFU... ah, por fin en el siguiente capítulo habrá SasuSauk. Sutil, sí, pero habrá. XD

.

Oh, la adorable Katte Turner ha decidido ser mi beta. Alabémosla.

.

Y bueno, ¿siempre si quieren una sasugalleta o un sasupeluche?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


End file.
